JUST FOR TONIGHT
by Mazz Snape
Summary: Severus estava desesperado para que a guerra acabasse de uma boa vez, para que pudesse assumir sua vida com Harry, ele não queria esconder mais a relação que tinha por três anos, desde que Harry estava em seu quinto ano, no caminho eles descobrem coisas sobre o diretor.


**Título: Just for Tonight**

 **Autor: Mazzola Jackson**

 **Shipper: SNARRY**

 **Gênero:** angustia, magoa, romance

 **Resumo:** Severus estava desesperado para que a guerra acabasse de uma boa vez, para que pudesse assumir sua vida com Harry, ele não queria esconder mais a relação que tinha por três anos, desde que Harry estava em seu quinto ano, no caminho eles descobrem coisas sobre o diretor.

 **Pretensão de capítulos: ÚNICO**

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

Harry estava na biblioteca estudando para as provas finais de seu quinto ano, ele estava completamente frustrado com as coisas que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, afinal tinha uma professora cara de sapo que não deixava os alunos estudarem magia. Ele se distanciou de seus amigos para ficar focado em seus estudos.

Dias antes ele tinha visto Voldemort torturando o seu padrinho em sonhos, mas ele não sabia se era real ou não, mas ele não queria averiguar, tinha medo de ser uma armadilha para ser atraído para o departamento de mistérios, ele não queria dar a satisfação para Voldemort lhe manipular. Tinha sido dias que ele dormia agitado, mas ninguém sabia e ele não queria que ninguém soubesse.

Severus tinha percebido que nos últimos dias Harry Potter estava completamente distraído e alheio ao redor. Parecia que o jovem estava tendo noites desagraveis ao perceber grandes olheiras debaixo de seus olhos. Ele tinha certeza de Harry estava tendo grandes pesadelos por não dormir direito, parecia que Voldemort estava torturando Harry através da mente.

Naquela noite depois das provas finais ele iria pedir que Harry lhe acompanhasse, ele queria entender o que estava acontecendo com o jovem, ele não queria que o menino ficasse mal a ponto de acabar podendo ser internado. Desde que tentou impedir Lupin de marcar as crianças no terceiro ano do garoto, ele sentia coisas que não condizia como de um professor, mas ele estava bem naquele momento.

Naquela noite Harry decidiu que queria um momento sozinho e fora da torre, ele queria espairecer as coisas que Voldemort colocava em sua mente, ele não queria achar que estava ficando louco. Harry tinha se apoiado no parapeito da ponte, ele estava completamente pensativo que não se deu conta que o professor de poções se aproximava.

Severus percebeu o semblante cansado de Harry, ele odiava completamente a guerra e o menino só estava em seu quinto ano em Hogwarts ele tinha certeza de que o jovem quereria que aquela guerra terminasse o mais rápido possível, mas parecia que Dumbledore estava escondendo coisas do jovem.

— Senhor Potter. – disse Severus resolvendo sair das sombras.

Harry se virou para o professor assustado, ele sabia que o toque de recolher já tinha passado, mas ele não queria voltar a se deitar no leito na torre de Griffyndor, ele estava completamente cansado dos pesadelos que estava tendo, ele não queria voltar a ver a tortura de seu padrinho, sendo que o outro estava seguro numa casa segura nas Cornualhas.

— Tenho percebido que está tendo pesadelos – tornou a dizer o professor.

— Sim, mas de que adianta dormir se o cara de cobra não vai me deixar dormir em paz…

— O que ele te mostra? – perguntou curioso com as coisas que Voldemort fazia em seu aluno.

— Meu padrinho sendo torturado a morte, mas sei que Sirius está numa casa segura longe de Londres. Eu só queria ser um garoto normal. – respondeu, ele jamais pensou que um dia seria civilizado com o professor mais odiado de Hogwarts.

Severus arregalou os olhos, ele nunca pensou que ouviria isso, pegou a varinha do punho e lançou um feitiço do patrono, ele precisava averiguar se Sirius Black estava seguro, ele não queria que o menino perdesse mais uma pessoa importante para si. Se aproximou mais do garoto com cuidado.

— Você precisa dormir...

— Eu não posso, não quero...

Severus segurou o queixo de Harry com carinho, e depositou um pequeno beijo nos lábios do jovem. Harry ficou chocado com o beijo inesperado do professor, ele não se imaginava sendo beijado pelo homem. Severus se afastou, ele não queria abusar da sorte ou liberdade do jovem.

— Eu cuidarei de seus sonhos, acho que terei que dar uma formação extra. É chamado de oclumência, ele bloqueia os intrusos de entrar em sua mente. É também uma arte difícil de aprender, mas vendo que você aprendeu o feitiço do patrono em seu terceiro ano, não vejo porque não dominaria essa arte também. O que me diz? – perguntou acariciando o rosto do jovem com cuidado, olhando nos olhos verdes do menino, ele queria mostrar que estava sendo sincero no que estava propondo para o jovem.

Harry não sabia o que sentia naqueles momentos, ele jamais teve alguma relação com ninguém, ele não tinha cabeça para aquelas coisas no momento, mas sabia que as coisas poderiam melhorar se ele aprendesse aquela arte magica que o professor estava se referindo, mas ele ainda queria saber por que o homem tinha lhe beijado.

— Porque me beijou? – perguntou, ele precisava da resposta.

— Tenho sentimentos por você, mas deixarei que você escolha se quer ou não seguir em frente. Eu não quero tirar a sua liberdade. – respondeu se afastando um pouco, ele queria dar espaço para o jovem naquele momento.

Harry não sabia o que pensar, olhou nos olhos do professor e viu sinceridade lá, mas naquele momento ele queria pensar, ele ainda não sabia se valia a pena ir em frente com aquilo, ele não queria acabar se machucando, mas ele queria poder dormir, ele queria poder proteger sua mente da intrusão de Voldemort. Ele estava completamente cansado de ver a tortura de seu padrinho.

Viu o patrono de Severus retornando.

 _Eu estou bem Snape, estou na casa segura com meu marido. Remus não me deixaria sair dessa casa, ele sabe que Voldemort quer me usar para atrair Harry. Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas, agir por impulsos. Eu espero que você está de olho nele._

— Marido? – perguntou Harry chocado em ouvir aquilo, ele não sabia que seu padrinho era casado com um homem.

— Ele se casou, para protege-lo Remus o pediu em casamento e levou para uma casa segura e bem longe da guerra. Sirius Black é conhecido por ser infantil ainda. – respondeu com cuidado, ele não sabia como Harry levaria aquilo adiante.

— De olho em quê? – perguntou, ele não queria ser vigiado.

— Voldemort, sou espião – respondeu resolvendo se abrir para o jovem naquela noite, ele queria ser completamente sincero com o jovem.

Harry ficou completamente chocado, ele nunca pensou que poderia conhecer algum espião de Voldemort em sua vida, agora entendia por que o homem agia do jeito que agia. Ele entendeu todos os anos atrás antes do renascimento do cara de cobra, Snape tinha lhe salvado diversas vezes.

— Obrigado. – disse de repente, voltou ao olhar para o céu a noite, a lua cheia estava brilhante lá entre as nuvens cinzas.

Severus olhou para o jovem sem entender, mas então se lembrou dos momentos em que salvou o jovem de algumas loucuras insanas que participou, ele sabia que era a encrenca que sempre encontrava o jovem.

— Acho que está na hora de voltarmos para dentro, é passado uma da manhã...

— Mas então Voldemort vai manipular minha mente de novo. Eu quero ser capaz de dormir professor...

— Venha te ensinarei o feitiço que poderá proteger sua mente por essa noite e então ensinarei oclumência em suas férias de verão. Eu vou ser sincero com você, Dumbledore está escondendo coisas de você desde que você entrou em Hogwarts. – interrompeu Severus segurando uma das mãos de Harry.

— Sempre soube que ele escondia coisas de mim. Ele sempre diz que não é hora para saber dessas coisas. Aposto que foi ele que pediu para que Sirius não me contasse que está casado com Remus. Eu estou feliz com ele, ele merece ser feliz – respondeu seguindo o professor.

— Você também merece ser feliz Harry…

— Se vamos estar juntos no futuro eu não sei se serei feliz, eu sempre quis ter uma família...

— Podemos ter filhos, é só preciso ter uma poção especial para se conceber. E Sirius na semana passada me pediu um lote por um mês, ele quer tentar ter um filho de Remus. Esses dois sempre foram muito apaixonados em nosso tempo de estudantes. – respondeu Severus abrindo a porta de seus aposentos particulares.

Harry estava chocado com a notícia de que seu padrinho estava para ter um filho com Remus. Ele jamais pensou que veria o dia que seu amado padrinho assentaria a cabeça com Remus. Severus sorriu ao deixar Harry completamente chocado com essa notícia de que seu padrinho estava indo para ter um filho no futuro.

Harry se sentou no sofá de Severus, enquanto o professor ia para uma prateleira particular, ali ele procurou um livro em particular e então se sentou ao lado de Harry no sofá, ele iria explicar um pouco daquela magia para o jovem.

Logo os dois estavam praticando um pouco, então Severus acompanhou Harry até a torre de Griffyndor, ele queria que o jovem pudesse dormir um pouco, daquela vez com a mente bloqueada contra intrusos. Severus beijou a testa de Harry antes de deixar que o jovem fechasse a porta. Harry sorriu, ele estava conhecendo um homem diferente em Severus, ele jamais pensou que um dia conheceria esse tipo carinhoso, ainda sorrindo ele beijou o rosto do professor.

Severus sorriu, ele estava feliz de que Harry estava começando a lhe conhecer o verdadeiro eu, ele tinha certeza de que queria passar a eternidade com o jovem que tinha cativado seu coração desde que tinha entrado em Hogwarts.

Desde então Severus passou a ensinar muitas coisas para Harry, tudo escondido de Dumbledore. Severus nunca escondeu nada de Harry, não seria a base de mentiras que ele queria que a relação deles fosse montada. Voldemort nunca tinha conseguido mais penetrar a mente de Harry.

Harry estava em seu último ano em Hogwarts e estava feliz de que não precisaria mais voltar ali para estudar mais. Nos últimos dois anos tinha estado morando com seu padrinho na casa segura nas Cornualhas, tinha conhecido o pequeno Lyal Hope Lupin-Black. E Sirius tinha sido feliz em saber que Severus nunca tinha escondido nada de Harry e aceitou que seu afilhado se relacionasse com o mestre de poções.

Sirius até mesmo decidiu adotar Harry, ele não queria que ninguém manipulasse o jovem que naquele momento estava com dezessete anos, idade legal para poder se casar também no mundo dos bruxos e Harry decidiu que queria se casar com Severus, quando o homem lhe pediu em casamento. Harry tinha sido feliz em aprender tudo o que Severus sabia. Ele tinha certeza de que Voldemort ficaria chocado se lhe visse agora.

Severus até mesmo encontrou um modo de retirar a marca negra de seu braço, ele já não queria mais lembrar de Voldemort, já não queria mais espiar o homem torturador, já estava completamente cansado daquela vida de espião. Retirou a marca negra para poder proteger seu futuro marido, ele não queria que nada de ruim acontecesse com Harry.

E foi Sirius que oficializou a cerimônia de casamento de Harry e Severus, sendo que a família Black era antiga e ela sempre foi utilizada para oficializar o casamento de seus familiares. Harry era parente distante dos Black. Sirius adotou Harry para que ele pudesse ser mais próximo. Naquele verão Harry se casou com Severus.

Naquela noite depois da cerimônia, Harry ficou um pouco nervoso, afinal era virgem ainda e ele sempre soube que Severus iria ser carinhoso em sua relação que sempre guardou para si. Seus amigos não sabiam que Harry era namorado de Severus, Harry nunca deu motivos para que desconfiasse deles e nem queria. Ele simplesmente não queria nada com a fama, ele queria distância dos holofotes, mas ele sabia que um dia iria revelar que ele estava tendo uma relação séria com Severus e queria que só Severus lhe conhecesse nu.

Severus sabia que Harry estava com medo naquela noite, ele jamais machucaria seu marido, ele amava Harry demais para o seu próprio bem, disse para Harry que logo voltaria que iria pegar algumas poções e lubrificante. Harry sorriu nervoso, resolveu que iria ao banheiro tentar relaxar com um banho.

Quando Severus voltou para o quarto com três frascos e não encontrou Harry no quarto, ele ficou um tanto decepcionado, mas então ouviu o barulho do chuveiro do banheiro, percebeu que Harry estava tentando relaxar para a noite de núpcias, tirou a túnica e suas outras roupas pesadas do caminho, ficando somente de calça e camisa branca leve. Quando Harry apareceu novamente no quarto ficou maravilhado ao ver Harry com os cabelos molhados.

— Você é lindo – sussurrou baixinho.

— Oobrigado. – corou envergonhado.

Severus sorriu e se aproximou de Harry com cuidado. Harry apertou o roupão felpudo em torno do corpo. Severus levantou o queixo de Harry para olhar naqueles olhos verdes que aprendeu a amar.

— Nunca tenha medo de mim, só confie em mim que nunca machucarei você nessas coisas. Eu aprendi a te valorizar mais Harry, eu sei que você tem potencial. – disse beijando os lábios macios de Harry.

Harry relaxou nos braços de Severus, deixou que o mais velho lhe amasse. Severus se afastou um pouco e fez com que Harry sentasse na grande cama, ele queria fazer algo que poderia fazer o jovem se abrir mais naquela noite. Se pôs de joelhos entre as pernas de Harry, afastou o roupão e olhou o pênis inerte.

Harry sentiu Severus fazendo algo que ninguém jamais fez para si em sua vida, ele não podia acreditar que Severus estava lhe chupando o pênis. O que sentia no momento lhe fez gemer como jamais gemeu em sua vida, caiu deitado na cama, não tinha aguentado o prazer que estava sentindo.

Severus deixou Harry completamente duro e molhado, aquela era a primeira vez que chupava um pênis na vida, mas por Harry faria todos os tipos de sacanagens se assim o jovem quisesse. Ele pode ter namorado outros homens em sua vida, mas só Harry tinha lhe atiçado a curiosidade por experimentar sexo oral.

Logo tirou o resto de duas roupas do caminho, ele estava completamente pronto para amar Harry, mas precisava preparar o jovem debaixo de si que estava completamente ofegante pelo que tinha feito.

— Confia em mim? – perguntou com uma voz rouca de desejo.

— Confio... promete que vai devagar? – perguntou olhando com os olhos cerrados.

— Claro que sim amor... – beijou os lábios de Harry mais uma vez, enquanto seus dedos lubrificados preparava a entrada do jovem debaixo de si.

Logo Severus entrava em Harry totalmente lento, deixando margens de dúvida para o jovem. Severus acariciou uma das coxas de Harry com carinho, para que o jovem não pensasse muito na dor e sim no prazer que logo viria. Harry gemeu pelos carinhos de Severus. Se não fosse por ele, Harry ainda estaria com ódio do homem, mas Severus praticamente lhe cuidou e protegeu mais que ninguém, ele era um homem fiel.

Harry percebeu que Severus estava parado em seu reto anal, parecia que já tinha entrado tudo, ficou vermelho com o pensamento. Enlaçou as pernas na cintura de Severus, incitando o mais velho a continuar o que estava fazendo, ele não queria e não tinha coragem de abrir a boca para falar algo, estava completamente envergonhado por estar fazendo amor com Severus.

Severus sorriu e começou a se mover dentro de Harry com delicadeza, o ritmo da transa foi cuidadosamente devagar, ele queria prolongar o prazer de Harry. Logo Harry vermelho pediu que Severus fosse mais rápido. E Severus aumentou o ritmo, deixando Harry completamente ofegante debaixo de si.

Na manhã seguinte Harry acordou sem Severus na cama, ficou um pouco triste por isso, antes que que se pusesse a chorar ouviu a porta sendo aberta e Severus entrou com uma pequena bandeja de café da manhã, ficou vermelho.

— Bom dia dorminhoco. – disse colocando a bandeja nas pernas de Harry e beijando a testa do jovem.

— Dia e obrigado. – respondeu colocando os óculos.

Severus alcançou um frasco de poção de dor para Harry. Harry tomou sem protestar, ele sabia que Severus estava cuidando dele naquele momento e ele não se importava de tomar a poção. Harry estava feliz de que Severus ficou com ele naquele momento, tinha se tornado apegado ao mais velho desde o momento que o outro nunca escondeu nada dele.

Naquele dia Severus e Harry se puseram a treinar, afinal, eles sabiam que Voldemort poderia atacar Hogwarts naquele final de ano e eles queriam estar preparados para o final da batalha. Severus tinha dado a Harry uma poção de anti-gravidez, ele não queria que o marido estivesse gravido enquanto a guerra ainda estava solta.

Harry concordou no início, afinal ele não queria perder o filho lutando com o cara de cobra, ele queria ser feliz com Severus.

Meses mais tarde, início de maio.

Harry estava na biblioteca estudando para as ultimas provas. Ele tinha ficado distante de seus amigos ao ver que Hermione e Ron começaram a namorar, Ginny tinha tentado algo com Harry, mas ele sempre ignorava, afinal não estava interessado na pequena dos Weasley, ele não queria trair seu marido, ele era completamente fiel ao homem, afinal Severus tinha lhe mostrado tudo sobre a vida.

Então se ouviu uma explosão do outro lado do castelo, Harry ficou indignado, saiu correndo da biblioteca, foi correndo diretamente para os portões da entrada do castelo, ali estava todos os professores prestes a lutar contra uma infinidade de comensais da morte. Severus puxou Harry para longe por um momento.

— Aconteça o que acontecer hoje, me procure e eu te procurarei. Boa sorte, Harry. – disse beijando os lábios de Harry.

— É uma promessa! Te amo! – respondeu beijando Severus e abraçando apertado.

— Também te amo meu pirralho! – devolveu o abraço.

Ninguém tinha visto os dois, Severus tinha colocado um feitiço poderoso em volta deles, ele estava assustado de que perderia Harry naquele dia, mas ele esperava que os dois sobrevivessem para que pudesse construir a tão sonhada família que queriam.

—

Logo a guerra estava sendo finalizada, Harry lutava bravamente com Voldemort, ele não tinha deixado que o mostro se desviasse dele. Severus tinha feito com que as crianças que estavam na batalha desaparecessem do meio, ele não deixaria que o cobra matasse inocentes. Voldemort tinha percebido que seu fiel comensal da morte era apegado a Harry Potter, ficou completamente furioso.

Harry percebeu a distração de Voldemort e lançou um feitiço velho que tinha treinado com Severus, ele fez com que Voldemort derretesse e não pudesse sobreviver mais. E todos que tinham a marca dele seguiram o mesmo caminho. Severus tinha descoberto que a marca negra estava ligada ao núcleo magico de Voldemort. Severus tinha visto seu afilhado morrendo, ele sempre disse para o jovem que aquele não era o caminho a seguir.

Então Voldemort estava virando pó assim como os comensais da morte. Severus correu para Harry ele não se importou que todos pudessem conhecer que eles estavam juntos naquele momento. Harry abraçou o marido tão apertado, tinha ficado assustado todo o momento. Severus acariciou as costas de Harry com carinho.

— Está tudo bem, acabou. – respondeu beijando a testa de Harry.

— Podemos ir embora? – perguntou.

— Acho que sim...

— Não tão depressa, o que aconteceu aqui, como aprendeu esse feitiço e como está vivo Severus? – perguntava Dumbledore.

— Sei que escondia coisas de mim, Severus não é louco de esconder nada de mim, e quanto para como ele está vivo é pelo simples fato de que ele retirou a marca negra antes de tudo. Faz dois anos que ele não tem a marca negra. – respondeu Harry, ele não deixaria que Dumbledore continuasse lhe manipulando mais.

— Meu marido está cansado das suas maquinações e eu estou entregando minha carta de demissão. E só para que você saiba, temos a aprovação de Sirius pelo enlace. – respondeu Severus sabendo que o velho iria argumentar sobre algo sobre Sirius não aprovar.

— Severus tem razão, eu os casei. – disse uma voz vindo de dentro do castelo.

Muitos alunos que tinha sido salvo por Severus saíram do castelo. Sirius estava na frente com Remus que segurava o pequeno Lyal. Dumbledore não podia crer que estava sendo passado a perna, mas Sirius não deixaria que o velho continuasse a manipular as pessoas mais.

— Tenho descoberto muitas coisas ao seu respeito Dumbledore e uma delas me deixou irritado, afinal achava que você respeitava os desejos das pessoas por quem elas são. Harry seus pais estão vivos e estão trancados num castelo que só esse diretor tem acesso...

Severus segurou Harry quando o jovem desmaiou. Aurores prenderam Dumbledore antes que ele fugisse. Minerva estava completamente chocada com o que estava descobrindo de seu amor. Ela não podia acreditar que Harry viveu todos esses anos com uma tia que odiava magia e quase foi morto. Severus olhou com ódio para o diretor, achava que ele era bom, mas nunca pensaria que ele esconderia as coisas dessa magnitude de Harry, o garoto sempre quis conhecer seus pais. Olhou para Sirius.

— Acha que podemos resgatá-los? – perguntou, ele queria que seu marido conhecesse seus pais, mas não sabia se James Potter aceitaria que seu único filho estivesse relacionado com ele.

— Podemos. Aberforth disse que nos ajudaria, foi ele que me contou quando chegamos no bar dele. – respondeu.

Albus Dumbledore ficou chocado que seu irmão estava jogando contra ele, ele nunca quis que Harry se inteirasse ou soubesse sobre seus pais, para ele tudo se tornaria fraco se soubesse deles. Severus pegou Harry no colo e foi embora com Sirius e Remus, os três não olharam para trás. Antes que chegasse fora dos portões de Hogwarts, Neville chegou correndo. Aberforth tinha lhe dito que seus pais também estavam vivos trancados num castelo de Dumbledore junto dos pais de Harry.

—

Logo o castelo de Dumbledore tinha sido destruído as alas magicas, quando o homem em questão tinha sido dado o beijo do Dementador quando descobriram todas as maquinações sob veritaserum, ninguém mesmo consegue fugir dessa poção. Todos no wizegamount descobriram todos os podres da própria boca do homem. Logo os Potter tinham sido levados para St. Mungus para revisão assim como os pais de Neville.

Harry ficou o tempo todo no hospital com seu marido, ele não deixaria o homem longe de si, ele sabia que seu pai não gostaria disso, mas ele não iria desistir de sua felicidade só porque seu pai não gostava do homem que era seu marido. Logo descobriu que seus pais estavam bem, porém desidratado. Os médicos deram antibióticos e poções de nutrientes. Sirius resolveu que explicaria tudo para James e Lily.

Harry entendeu e resolveu ir para casa com o marido e Remus, ele queria descansar um pouco daquele dia, foi um momento de choque total, ele jamais pensou que descobriria que Dumbledore era um manipulador dos brabos, jamais pensou que seus pais pudessem estar vivos ainda. Severus estava um pouco envergonhado, ele não sabia como agiria os sogros ao saber que ele era casado com Harry.

— Esta tudo bem com você? – perguntou Harry ao ver Severus tão calado.

— Estou bem, só um tanto chocado e com medo – respondeu Severus deitando a cabeça no encosto da poltrona.

— Medo? – perguntou sem entender.

— Sabe que eu e seu pai nos odiamos, duvido muito que ele vai apoiar nosso casamento. – respondeu.

— Então fugiremos, não deixarei que meu pai me faça a cabeça. Quando aceitei esse casamento foi porque eu me apaixonei por você de verdade, eu vi um outro homem diferente daquele que eu conheci, não pretendo perde-lo. – respondeu se sentando no colo do homem mais velho.

Severus sorriu e segurou a cintura de Harry, ele amava demais aquele garoto, ele esperaria por Sirius, ele sabia que Harry iria querer se despedir do homem que tinha lhe ajudado a ser feliz, ele também estava orgulhoso de si mesmo, afinal tinha feito com que ele e Remus tivesse uma vida, uma família só deles. Harry se levantou e puxou o marido em direção ao quarto, ele queria tirar o atraso.

—

James soube que seu filho Harry era casado com Severus Snape de todas as pessoas, e que ele não poderia fazer nada, pois Harry tinha ameaçado fugir com o mais velho para longe. Ele descobriu que Harry tinha sofrido muito nas mãos de sua tia e que quando conheceu o verdadeiro eu de Severus acabou por se curar ainda mais. Ele estava feliz de que Harry era um garoto feliz e aceitou o casamento dele com Severus.

Severus por outro lado estava um pouco assustado, ele ainda se lembrava de todas as maquinações que James Potter lhe fez em sua infância, mas ele não queria se lembrar naquele momento, afinal estava feliz com Harry, naqueles momentos os dois estavam planejando ter o primeiro filho deles.

 **EPILOGO**

Severus tinha aberto uma botica, afinal não queria continuar dando aulas, já tinha se cansado daquilo tudo. Harry tinha seguido carreira de professor de DCAT, mas só assumiu quando seu filho tinha pelo menos uns quatro anos de idade. O pequeno Matthew Potter-Snape amava seus pais mais que tudo e sempre aprontava quando queria chamar atenção dos pais.

Tinha se passado seis anos depois da batalha final. Em seis anos Severus e Harry viajaram para diversos lugares. Severus queria que seu marido conhecesse lugares que nunca pode conhecer enquanto era uma pequena criança. Ele queria criar memórias boas para o jovem marido. Eles descobriram a gravidez de Harry em Paris quando estava na Torre Eiffel. Severus tinha ficado feliz com o presente de aniversário que tinha ganhado de Harry naquele dia. E foi naquele dia que Severus declarou novamente o seu amor por Harry.

Os dois viveram felizes o tempo todo...

 **Nota autor:**

 **Aposto que não era o fim que vocês queriam, mas é isso!**

 **Esse é o meu presente pelo dia de hoje!**

 **Espero que vocês gostem e comentem!**

 **Até mais!**


End file.
